


0161808 - Statement of Jonathan Sims

by Glenjamin_Batthew



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Eyes, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Scopophobia, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), season 1 jon, this relates to my other work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenjamin_Batthew/pseuds/Glenjamin_Batthew
Summary: Statement of Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London, regarding… an odd occurrence in a coffee shop.
Kudos: 2





	0161808 - Statement of Jonathan Sims

[CLICK]

I honestly don’t know if I’m recording this so I don’t forget it, or just to see how ridiculous it sounds.

Statement of Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London, regarding… an odd occurrence in a coffee shop. Recorded live from subject on August 18th, 2016.

[Sigh]

I was running late to work this morning. I got up a bit too slowly and I didn’t have time for breakfast, so I darted into the café by my trolley stop. I was somehow oblivious to the atmosphere within at first, as well as my surroundings, and I accidentally bumped into a tall figure by the counter. They were tall, black, feminine, and had a worn grey shawl with a hood draped over them. They did not react to me, as they were too busy staring at the employee behind the counter, a red-head whose name tag read “Meg.” I initially attempted to communicate with both of them, but quickly realized that they were not merely looking at each other. Meg seemed to be transfixed, and her bloodshot eyes were frozen and wide open, far too open and still to be comfortable. I then noticed that the entire shop, what with the two other patrons apart from myself and the aforementioned, was utterly silent. Meg – Meg’s eyes began to bleed, as if she were crying blood, and the individual next to me did not react. I got a terrible sense of dread, but I’m not sure if that was my own apprehension or one of the others’. I left quite quickly after that, not wanting to be late for work, and assuming that someone in there would snap out of it soon enough to get help for the girl, though I do now regret not trying to help her myself. 

[Sigh]

I really do wish that I could have just one day without something terrifying happening. It’s bad enough with all the worms, and now I can’t even get a bagel without witnessing a horror show. I do hope it was merely a strange one-time occurrence, and that the girl is alright.

I suppose that’s all.

[Drearily] Time to get to work.

End recording.

[Click]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the brief statement that Jon gives Martin the recording of in Chapter 4 of Shadow of Death.


End file.
